The Last Prophecy
by Don'tEvenBlink
Summary: So, the Anubis residents are demigods. Will they flourish or crumble? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**So, since you've probably read my two stories where I mentioned the predicament, I'm going to the beach for two weeks and the house doesn't have Wi-Fi. Sorry.**

Percy

"You'll love it," my mom insisted, handing the pamphlet to me. "I don't know. A boarding school in England? I just want to go to a regular school in New York," I told her. Mom sighed. "Percy, I couldn't find any that would take you in. There was one in Brooklyn, but this is a great opportunity! Besides, do you guys have satyrs in England? You could scout for demigods," my mom said. "That's a satyr's job! And since Annabeth is going to a school here too, it'd work out better," I protested. "Percy, I want you here, too. But…I don't know. Have you ever had a gut feeling?" I almost laughed. "Mom, I get in trouble most of the time for my 'gut' feelings," I promised her.

The phone rang, cutting off our talk. Mom went over and picked up the receiver. "Really? She will? Great! I'll tell Percy." She put down the phone, and turned to me. "Annabeth wants to go to the school," she told me.

"Really? You called her dad?" I asked, almost exasperated. "Yes, and he convinced Annabeth to do it," she said, oblivious to my incredulous glare. I sighed through my nose. It looked like I was going to England.

oOoOoOo

Nina

I was so excited to come back! Even Anna Scotten, the bully who had bothered me all summer, couldn't burst my bubble.

The trouble was that I was homeschooled. I had been bullied because I couldn't sit still or read well in school. So by the time I was ten, I demanded to my gran that I become homeschooled. Luckily, she agreed, and by the time I was fifteen, I was happier and ready for a new start.

But, Anna, the girl who lives in my neighborhood, never stopped bugging me. She found it fun for some reason, and it drove me crazy. I really didn't have any friends back home, so I missed my British friends, and boyfriend. (Of course, Anna thought I was making it up.)

So yeah, I was happy to come back, even with the whole Chosen-One-Senkhara-mask-cup-of-Ankh thingy.

The cab pulled up to the house. I thanked the driver, handed him five pounds, and sprinted towards the door. I looked at the sign, about to check (although I already knew it was) Anubis house. But I stopped, dead in my tracks. I could read it no problem last year, but now I couldn't even make out the word 'house'. It looked like 'Bsuani Ohsue'.

Fabian opened the door, and was surprised to see me squinting at the sign. "Are you alright, Nina?" he asked, shaking my arm as if I was in a trance. I shook my head, and looked at him. "W-what does that sign say?" I blurted out. Fabian stared at me, and then up at the sign. Was it my imagination, or did he take a second longer then he did last year? "It says Anubis house," he answered finally. I nodded, as if I knew that. "Do you have glasses, Nina?" Fabian asked. "No, I have dys-no, but my gran wanted to take me to the optometrist," I said, barely catching myself from blurting out my secret.

The truth was, I didn't want Fabian to know that I had ADHD and dyslexia. I had gotten teased about having two 'diseases' and having to go to special classes in literature and not being able to concentrate. I didn't want Fabian to know that I couldn't read well, or that I'm even hyperactive. I applied here to stop being teased by Anna and company.

Fabian nodded, scrutinizing me. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked, putting his arm around me. I grinned, and pecked him on the cheek. "But I have no things to tell," I lied. Before Fabian could reply, I started 'snogging' him. Boy, it was good to be back.

OoOoOoO

Percy

"Bye, Percy. I know Chiron made Zeus not zap the plane down. I love you," My mom said. Sure, it was an odd goodbye, but who cared? I hugged her, and stepped back. "Bye, Mom," I told her, and dashed off to the airport waiting-thingy so I wouldn't miss my flight.

"Get ready for takeoff," the smiling lady's voice came over the loudspeaker. I gripped the arms of the chair, cursing Zeus. Why must England be an ocean away?

Annabeth, who was sitting next to me, grabbed my shoulder. I turned, reaching into my pocket for Anaklusmos on reflex.

"Relax," she told me. I nodded mutely, taking my hand off my pocket. "It's just that the sound reminds me of a drakon roaring before it eats you," I protested, staring out the sealed shut window. It was bulletproof, but that didn't mean that it would keep out a monster. Why couldn't we take a nice cruise ship? I stared down at the tiny towns that were thousands of feet below…I started to tense up. This was going to be a long flight.

oOoOoOo

Nina

"NINA!" squealed Amber as I came into Anubis. She rushed down the steps and tackled me with a giant hug. "So, how was summer?" I laughed. "I was counting the days until I came back," I told her. "Aw, you missed me? Well, you can get an Amber makeover-" "That's not necessary," I said quickly. Fabian chuckled, and Amber gave a sad face before pushing me up the steps to show me our room.

Not much had changed. Amber's side was as pink as ever, and all that had changed was that she had added a gauzy pink canopy over her bed. My side was empty, since I'd just arrived. But, there was an extra bed in the corner. "Amber, what's that doing there?" I asked her, pointing to it.

Amber shrugged. "We could be getting a new student," she said. I just shook my head, and started unpacking.

At dinner that night, Trudy announced as she was putting pasta on everybody's plates that two new students were coming. "One is named Percy, the other Annabeth," she said, plunking pasta on my plate. Jerome rubbed his hands together. "Oooh, I hope they're both cute!" he said, earning a glare from Mara.

"Sweetie, Percy's a boy," Trudy said. Eddie laughed at Jerome, while he asked, annoyed, "What kind of name is _that_?" he asked. "Well, actually a famous Greek hero called Percy, (his full name is Perseus) who was a son of Zeus was a kick-ass hero," I said. Everyone stared at me. I twirled my fork in my spaghetti. "Well, it's true!" I protested, sticking my fork in my mouth.

The conversation eventually returned to normal, when the doorbell rang. Trudy wiped her hands on her apron (she had been baking cookies for our welcome home treat) and exclaimed, "They're here!" She hurried over, and threw open the door.

Everyone walked over to see them. A tall girl stood, with curled blonde hair that Amber would be jealous of, but she had stormy gray eyes that clearly said, 'Don't mess with me'. Next to her, a boy with messy black hair but green eyes like the sea stood. I knew Joy would be talking about him for weeks, because he was kind of cute. Yet, I had a vibe from him that said that if we were going to have a relationship, it was going to be the brother/sister kind.

They stepped in. "Hi, I'm Annabeth," the girl said, smiling. The boy introduced himself as Percy. "Great, two more Americans," I heard Jerome mutter. I and Eddie glared at him.

Annabeth had gone upstairs to put her stuff in our room, and Percy went to Fabian and Eddie's room to unpack, as directed from Trudy. I wandered over to the couch, and grabbed a magazine. It was weird that my dyslexia was acting up, since I could read almost as fast as Fabian last year. Sure enough, I couldn't even read the title.

I sighed, and flipped through the pages. The words kept on making no sense, even the biggest printed ones I could find. I shook the magazine angrily.

"Anything wrong?" Fabian's concerned eyes stared down at me. "N-nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong?" I said, throwing the magazine away from me. Fabian, however, picked it up, and stared at it. "Nina, what the name of this magazine?" he finally asked. "Why would you care?" I asked sharply. "Just tell me," he demanded.

"I-it's…um…" I squinted, trying to make out the words. "It's 'People' magazine!" I said, hoping that's what it was.

No such luck. "Nina, this is _Star!_ Magazine," he said, placing it down next to me. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "I…need new contacts," I said, hoping he'd buy it. "Nobody has that much trouble when they have already corrected vision," he whispered gently. "Fabian, you'll think I'm stupid, or contagious, or anything that I've already been called!" I said, hot tears spilling down my face.

He hugged me tightly. "No, I won't," he promised softly. "Fine. I'm…dyslexic," I said the last part barely audibly. "What?" he asked. "I'm dyslexic, okay! Now whatever mean comment you're about to say, say it!" I sniffled, and wiped away my tears. "I'm dyslexic, too," he said.

I had to admit, I did not see that coming. "What?" I gasped. He nodded his head. "My parents made me read _everything, _and eventually I overcame it. But…" he left off. "It's acting up, isn't it?" He looked at me. "Has it been doing that for you, too?" I nodded. "I can't read anything, now," I explained. "It takes me longer to know what the word is," Fabian said. "Well, maybe we can help each other!" I suggested, going over to the cabinet to pick up a small whiteboard.

"Okay, what does this say?" Fabian asked, pointing the whiteboard to me. "'It'," I said slowly, as if he was stupid. "What does this say?" Fabian asked. It looked like, 'I ovle you'. "I love you?" I asked, trying to make sure the words wouldn't start scrambling anymore. "I do," he said softly, and kissed me.

**Yeah, I'm releasing everything prewritten.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired.**

Percy

I groaned, and flopped down on the bed. I was going to be the oddball this year, again. At least Annabeth was here, but I missed Grover. I decided to tap into my empathy link, and see how he was.

_Really, Percy? I was trying to sleep, _I heard Grover complain. _Sorry, I didn't think about the time difference, _I responded. _So, how's England? Do they have good enchiladas? _Grover asked. _Is food the only thing you think about? _I responded. _Fine. How are the girls? _ I shook my head. _Annabeth is upstairs, _I responded. _Well, how are the accents? I always wanted to talk to a British person, _Grover said, changing the subject. _Well, I haven't talked to anybody yet, _I responded. _Well, go and make friends, _Grover said. _What are you, my mother? _I asked. _No, I just want to be able to sleep, _he said. I shook my head, but left to talk to the people.

Nina

I was kissing Fabian, when the new boy, Percy, came in. I reluctantly pulled away, and watched him as he sat down. "Hi," I said, a little timidly. "Hi," he responded, taking a pen out of his pocket and twirling it around his fingers. "Um, I'm Nina," I said. "So you're American, also?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm from North Carolina," I said. "Um, and this is Fabian," I said, nudging him with my knee. Percy looked at Fabian. "You're dating her?" he asked pointing to me. "Yes," he said, wrapping his arm around my neck. I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. It looked like the green eyed monster had taken over Fabian.

Before anybody could say anything else, Annabeth came back from our room, Amber close on her heels. "Can you teach me how you curl your hair?" I heard Amber ask. I wanted to laugh. That was typical Amber Millington. Annabeth looked at Percy pleadingly. He just laughed as Annabeth struggled to stop the babble coming from Amber's mouth. "Amber, this is natural-" "Really? You are _so _pretty. I love your hair!" Amber gushed. "Thanks, now if you excuse me-" "I mean, it's such a pretty color! Are you sure I can't straighten it?" "Yes, I like it just the way it is and if-" "Do you have highlights?" Amber interrupted again. "No, now please, I just want to-" "Really? Can I choose your outfit tomorrow?" she asked. "NO!" Annabeth snapped, and plopped down on the couch, signaling that the conversation was over.

"She's worse than Aphrodite cabin," I swore I heard her mutter. Aphrodite? The Greek goddess? Maybe she went to a summer camp. Yeah, that's probably it.

"So you're Amber?" I heard Percy say. "Yep," she said, sending him a flirty, signature Amber smile. Apparently, she found him cute.

Annabeth shot Amber a look, and intertwined her hand purposefully around Percy's.

Luckily, Amber got the message, and dropped the smile, and replaced it with a friendlier grin. "Welcome to England," she said. "So, you guys know each other?" Fabian asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, we're dating, and our parents thought we should go to England for some reason-" Percy said, but Victor interrupted him. "It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we need to go before he eats your heart for being late," I joked. "He does this every day?" asked Annabeth. "Yep, now let's go!" I urged, and left before Victor yelled at us.

**So…I have nothing to say.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, I've decided to go with a new method. I will write any new chapter for a story that I want to write, and as soon as I'm done with a chapter I'll post it.**

Percy

I changed into my pajamas, and I was lying in the dark. It was already midnight. Fabian was sneaking a book under his covers with a penlight, and Eddie was snoring loudly. I took Riptide off of the bedside table next to my bed, and quietly uncapped it. The mortals, (unless they saw through the mist, but that's extremely rare) would only see a pen, but for me, the blade glowed softly. Weirdly enough, this calmed me down.

Fabian stuck his head out of the comforter. "What's that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Nothing, just a pen," I said calmly, reaching for the cap. "No, it's a sword," he insisted.

I froze. "You're really tired," I said. "You might be seeing things." He nodded, and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was snoring.

I capped the pen. It was interesting that he could see through the minutes, but I'd have to be more careful.

Annabeth

At midnight, I put on my Yankees cap that turned me invisible. I usually stayed up to two a.m., and I couldn't fall asleep this early, especially since I had napped on the plane. I was about to go downstairs, when Nina awoke. She rubbed her eyes, and stared right where I was standing. "Annabeth?" she asked.

How could she see me? "Uh…yeah?" I asked. "Why is there a dark cloud around you?" she asked sleepily. "You're tired. Go back to sleep," I told her. She nodded, and drifted back to sleep. I crept out, nervously. No one could see me in the Yankee's cap, not even the gods. How could she see me?

oOoOoOo

Percy

I crept down the hall, Anaklusmos illuminating the dark hallway. The door I had passed a minute ago creaked, and I turned around, holding Riptide in front of me protectively. The blonde guy that had complained about me being American earlier stood with a bucket of shaving cream.

"Whoa, dude," he said. Then, upon closer inspection, asked, "Is that a sword?" _What is going on around here? _I wondered. I whipped Riptide behind my back, and touched the cap to it. "Nope, just a pen," I said, showing it to him. "Awesome, how did you do that?" He asked, reaching for it. I quickly slipped it into my pocket, and said, "It's a bit of a magic trick. Teach you later," I said. He sighed, and said, "I'll hold you to that," and continued upstairs, where the girls lay sleeping.

I stared at him retreating down the hallway, careful not to wake that creepy guy, Victor. It was rare for mortals to see through the mist, so why did Fabian AND the blonde guy?

I continued on to the common room, where I plopped down and tried to figure it out. Maybe they were somehow related? No, they look completely different, and being related has nothing to do with being able to see through the mist. Maybe it was complete coincidence? But my mom sent me here, saying it was a gut feeling, and all of a sudden two guys can see through the mist. That was too coincidental. Which left one option, but if they were demigods, monsters would already be here…

"_Percy," _a voice whispered. I jumped and pulled out Riptide. Someone sighed, and Annabeth appeared in front of me. "Really, you seriously had to do that?!" I stage whispered. "Sorry," she said, biting her lip and sitting down. "There's something weird going on," we both said at the same time. "What happened?" I asked her. "Well, I put on my Yankee's cap and prepared to sneak out, when that girl-Nina, I think her name was-saw me. So I figured that the magic was breaking or something, but you didn't see me…" she shook her head. "So what happened with you?" I explained to her how Fabian and the blonde guy could both see through the mist. "What? That's almost impossible…" she shook her head. "Let's keep an eye on them."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is dedicated to drama4lifexoxo because she's helped me so much. Thank you, dramam4lifexoxo.**

Nina

After the Annabeth incident, I couldn't fully go back to sleep. I wanted to follow her, but I knew I'd be caught. Finally, I propped myself up on one elbow, and grabbed my phone. I texted Fabian:

**R u still awake? Meet in attic NOW!**

Quickly, my phone buzzed. It was from Fabian.

**Yeah, im still awake. Something weird happened…tell u in attic.**

I frowned at the message. Something weird…was it coincidence?

**Something weird? Was it w/ the newbies?**

Almost instantaneously, Fabian texted back:

**Yes, how'd u guess? Something w/ the new girl?**

I shook my head. What was going on?

**Yeah, tell u in attic. Hurry!**

I hurriedly turned off my phone and got out of bed, and slipped on my favorite pair of slippers. I tiptoed out into the hall, but not before grabbing a bobby pin.

oOoOoOo

After I waited for about ten minutes for Fabian, he finally came. He smiled at me, and we shared a quick kiss before I turned to the old worn door and started fooling with the lock. When it clicked, I nodded subtly to Fabian and we entered the attic together.

I plopped down on the creaky floorboards, yawning. It _was _midnight, after all. "What's up, Nina?" Fabian asked. "You first," I said, eyeing his uneasy expression. "It's just…the new guy Percy…he has a sword," he blurted out. "WHAT?" I exploded. "Yeah, it was a bronze Greek sword and when I saw it he said I was tired!" he said.

"Fabes, are you okay?" "Yeah, I swear I'm not crazy," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. "Well, I woke up and I saw Annabeth, but it was like she had a dark cloud hovering over her, like she had some kind of…enchantment?" I said. "It was so weird…"

_Weird, huh? Well, Mixed-Blood, there are much weirder things, _a man said, clear as day. "AAAH!" I screamed, whipping my head around frantically. Who the hell said that? _Ah, you'll find out soon, Mixed-Blood, _he responded. "Who are you?!" I asked the air.

"Nina, it's me, Fabian. What's wrong?" he asked, touching my arm. "T-there's a man talking to me," I said breathlessly. "Do you mean," he lowered his voice, "The house? What is it saying to you?" "It's not the house. It's a man. Y-you didn't hear anything?" My voice wobbled. What was going on?

"Nina, a man…in your head? You must be tired. Let me get you to bed," he said, taking my arm. I shook him off. "No, it's not a hallucination. He said something like…Mixed-Blood?" I said. He shook his head in confusion. "What does Mixed-Blood mean?" he asked, now interested. "I don't know," I said, gripping my Eye of Horus necklace. "Nina, it is late…" he trailed off, not believing me. "No, this is real!" I defended myself. "Um, Mr. …guy?" I asked out loud. _Mr. Guy? I am hardly ever called that, _the man said, amused. "There!" I said, pointing randomly at the air. "Um, Nina? I didn't hear anything," Fabian said oh-so-helpfully. "No, listen! Look, dude, can't you talk louder? My boyfriend can't hear you!" I called into the air desperately. _He can't hear you. He isn't like you, Mixed-Blood. You have a lot to learn, _the man said.

"Fabian, he says that you just can't hear him," I said, sounding deranged. "Nina, I believe you, but first we should have a Sibuna meeting. If you still are hearing him, I'll know it'll probably be a 'Chosen One' thing," Fabian promised. I sighed, knowing it'd be the best I'd get. "Fine," I decided.

oOoOoOo

"So why are we at this meeting?" Patricia grumbled as we settled in Amber's, Annabeth's and my room. Annabeth and Percy were off doing who knows what.

Jerome, Eddie and Joy were now official members of Sibuna ever since the whole Senkhara incident. "The newbies," I explained. "You mean Percy and Annabeth?" Amber asked, staring into the mirror and trying to decide whether to wear mango-flavored clear lip gloss or pink cherry-flavored lip gloss. "No, she means the frogs we dissected last week. Of course she means Percy and Annabeth!" Eddie cut in. Amber rolled her eyes, and applied the pink gloss expertly on her lips.

"_Anyway, _some weird things happened yesterday," Fabian said, changing the subject. A very sleep deprived Jerome looked at him. "You too?" he asked. I eyed Fabian, and asked him, "What happened, Jerome?" "The new kid, Percy, was out in the hall, when I came out, planning a new prank." "Which we received this morning," Joy added, glaring at Jerome, who shrugged. "Well, Percy's back was to me, and I could see quite clearly that he was carrying a sword."

Fabian went wide-eyed, and exchanged glances with me. I knew something weird was going on, and Jerome confirming Fabian's story was just strengthening my suspicions. "When I asked him about it, he turned around, and all of a sudden it was a pen. I'm not sure what I saw," Jerome finished. "The same thing happened to me," Fabian cut in. "I was reading a book, and I came out and saw Percy with a sword. He switched it to a pen, and said I must've been tired."

Everyone was silent for a moment. I mean, two people seeing the new kid with a sword?_ That _was weird. "We should tell the teachers," Joy announced.

Patricia shook her head. "Those teachers wanted to kill us for eternal life! If anything, they would just confiscate the sword to murder us if we were out past ten o'clock!" "They wouldn't do that," Eddie defended. "Sorry, Junior, but Trixie's got a point," Jerome said, not looking at all sorry. "Well, maybe if all the students work with their archenemy, they would do that!" Eddie argued. "Oh, yeah? Well if all their kids are annoying as you, maybe all their children would be in America!" Jerome shot back.

"Guys! Shut up," I snapped. They both quieted, but started a death-glare match. "Okay, okay, we won't tell the teachers. But what are we going to do? He has a _weapon_," I continued, getting up and pacing. "Maybe we could leave him alone!" Amber suggested, pulling out shoe after shoe from her closet. "Amber, stop doing that, I'm trying to concentrate," Fabian said. "No! I need to choose matching shoes to this outfit!" Amber whined. "GUYS!" I shouted. They shut up.

"Okay, so let's keep on talking about the weird experiences. Last night, I woke up and saw Annabeth was awake. But…she had this dark cloud surrounding her. It was spooky…" _Spooky isn't the word, Mixed-Blood. Don't make me think I chose the wrong host, _the man said. "Get out of my head!" I yelled, pounding my head.

"Nina, are you okay?" Alfie asked, looking scared. "That's the other thing. I texted Fabian to meet me in the attic, and we shared our weird experiences, when all of a sudden, a _man _started talking to me," I said, pointing to my head. "You mean you hear voices in your head?" Jerome asked, containing a laugh.

Amber, however, took the more tactical approach. (This is surprising because she acts, well, blonde most of the time.) "Is the house talking to you again?" she asked. "No, this is different. It's definitely a man, and he keeps saying things like 'Mixed-Blood' and 'host'. What does it mean?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. "Eddie, you don't suppose…?" he shook his head. "No one's talking to me," he said. _Well, duh, _the man said, _you are the one from different heritage. I doubt anyone's ever been like you. __**Would you leave me alone?**_I thought. _Ah, that I cannot do. Do you know who I am, child? _The voice asked. _**No, you're just bothering me. What do you want? What does Mixed-Blood and host mean? **__You'll find out soon enough, _he promised.

I sighed. "Nina? Are you okay? You've been quiet," Eddie asked. "Yeah, I'm just talking to the voice. Could someone look up 'host in Egyptian mythology'?" I asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Yeah, sure," Fabian said, taking Amber's (pink) laptop and pulling up a search engine. "Okay, looks like it is when someone with the blood of pharaohs hosts an Egyptian god in their body, basically like they're possessed," Fabian explained. "Why?" I just froze, speechless. I was sharing my body with an Egyptian god.

**Oh, yeah. But what do you think 'Mixed-Blood' means? You probably know, but leave your guesses in the review box! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay, so all of you who are fans of The Chosen Ones, I have some good and bad news. The good news is that I'm NOT dropping the story, but I've made up my mind that I'm not going to update it until September 1****st****. I just have no ideas for it.**

Nina

I don't remember when Sibuna ended. I don't know what the others thought of it. I was just in shock. Egyptian gods were real, and one was in my head. And it was a boy. Oh god, this is going to be awkward.

_I'm not really happy with it either. I would've preferred the Osirian, but he is not as special as you, _the god said. _**Who are you anyway? Anubis? **_I thought. _Horus, on the contrary, _Horus said. _**Horus? As in, the Eye of Horus? **__Yes, _was his short answer. _**Okay, Horus, can you tell me why you chose my body? **__I told you, you're special. __**Yeah, but what does 'special' entail? **__Ask the newcomers for answers, _he said ominously. I tried to talk to him some more, but he clammed up. I guess all I could do was follow his advice.

oOoOoOo

"Okay. Tell the truth. Who are you guys really?" I asked.

We were in Fabian's room. Nobody was in there except for the two prophets, Annabeth and Percy. I had seen Annabeth whisper something to Percy, and they took off for the room. They had been talking when I came, but instantly stopped the moment the door creaked as I stepped in.

"Um…I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase," Percy said, confused. "No, I mean what do you know?" I tried again. "We know lots of things. What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. "Uh, I think you know," I said, not wanting to talk about it. "No, we really don't." Percy replied. "How am I 'special'?!" I blurted out.

"Do you mean that you have a learning disability…?" Percy asked. I blushed. "No…I mean, yes, but…okay, I have dyslexia and ADHD, but that's not what I'm talking about…" I cursed myself in my head. These were total strangers, and I just blurted out one of my most important secrets. How could I know that I could trust these people?

Percy and Annabeth shared a scared look together. What were they scared of? "Who…do you live with your parents?" Annabeth asked slowly, as if I was stupid. "Uh, they both died in a car crash when I was a baby. Why do you care?" "Were they…were they married?" Annabeth asked. I felt my face grow hot. They were digging into another one of my secrets, and they hit gold. I couldn't lie. I was a terrible liar. But I really didn't want to tell them. "Why does it matter?" I asked angrily. "Just…please. This is really important." "Fine, they weren't married. But they loved me, and that's all that matters! Why the hell does it matter if they're legally married or not?! And you never answered my question!"

"Your grandmother, is she the mother of your mom or your dad?" Annabeth questioned. "My mom's. I've never met any of my dad's relatives. Now, this _god _that is possessing me said that you have answers, so give me answers." Percy just burst out laughing, and Annabeth looked at me as if I was crazy. "Greek gods don't possess people," she stated. "Greek gods? I'm talking about Egyptian," I said, noting that we both sounded like lunatics. "Um…I think that we both don't know what we're talking about. Let's just…leave it that." Annabeth said. I nodded, but swore to myself that I would get answers.

oOoOoOo

"Why'd you call another Sibuna meeting? That's twice in two days!" Amber exclaimed as we sat down to do another meeting, this time in Patricia and Joy's room. "Well, I just thought you guys would like to know the information that I gathered today," I said. "Should I continue?" Everyone nodded, even Amber.

"Okay, so I had a conversation with the Egyptian god in my body. It turns out his name is Horus, as in the Eye of Horus necklace that I have. Anyway, he told me that I was special, and when I asked him what that meant, he just said to ask the new kids.

"When I went to them, it was like having a conversation with another person on the cell phone while one of you is in a dead zone. They started asking me random questions without answering any of mine. Finally, I let it leak that I was hosting an Egyptian, and they were confused and said that Greek gods don't possess people. Something really weird is going on here," I finished.

Everyone was quiet for a second. "You don't think…you don't think that there aren't _only _Egyptian gods?" Patricia broke the silence. We all shook our heads, mystified. What does this _mean_?

oOoOoOo

Annabeth

"Okay, okay. So we officially have no idea what is going on," I said, frustrated. "Nice one, wise girl," Percy said sarcastically. "Like you have a better sense of what's going on, Seaweed Brain," I shot back. "Nope," he said simply, patting the covers next to him.

I sat down next to him, and curled into his embrace. "She said something about being possessed by an _Egyptian _god. What does that mean? She's obviously a demigod." "It could all be a really big coincidence," Percy theorized as he pulled me onto his lap. "Please. She sees me in my Yankees cap, then comes here and tells us that she has dyslexia and ADHD, then says that her parents died in a car crash when she was young, and her mom and dad weren't married, and that she's never met any of her dad's relatives. Her dad is obviously an Olympian, and must be a pretty powerful one if she can see through the mist _that well._" "Or she's possessed by an Egyptian god while being a half-blood," Percy joked.

"Seaweed brain…you might've said something smart for once," I said, getting up off his lap and going to the computer. "I did?" he asked, confused. I pulled up Google, and looked into Egyptian mythology. "It says here…it says here that people with pharaoh's blood can perform Egyptian magic, and in certain cases…host an Egyptian god," I said the last part quietly. I looked up at Percy. "She is the closest possible thing to being a god while still being a human."

**Whaddaya think? **


	6. Chapter 6

Nina (The Next Day)

"So, I did some research on Greek and Egyptian mythology at the library yesterday," Fabian said excitedly. I mentally groaned.

The truth is that I didn't fully believe this crap. I mean, it's not every day that you're told that you are hosting an Egyptian god while your dad is a Greek one. Throw that in with the whole Chosen One business and that means that a.) A lot of people are after you, including psychologists with tranquilizers and rubber rooms, and b.) You're more than likely a drug addict.

But I wasn't addicted to marijuana or anything like that, and unless I had something really weird slipped into my drink, this was real. I didn't want to believe it was real, though. I sincerely wished for the first time in my life that I was having a hallucination.

It meant I was part god, and possessed by this kooky Egyptian god who went by the name of Horus. Could I combust from all that…godly blood in my system?

_Actually, that might be a fair question. You are a completely unique mix, with blood from Amneris, pharaohs AND Greek gods. I always hated those stuck up Olympians. Anyways, you didn't always host me, but you were always a powerful magnet. As soon as you came out of your Gran's care, I had to inhabit your body so the monsters wouldn't come after you. Both can smell that you are very powerful, but the scents virtually cancel each other out. It also helps that you are being strongly guarded. Anyways, it might become too much for you in the future, and you might combust, _Horus mused. _**Wait, how am I being guarded? **_I asked.

I waited for a reply, but none came. He always gave away information when he decided to speak up, but then he would clam up when I ask a question! It was SO annoying.

"Nina? Are you listening to me?" Fabian asked, breaking my train of thoughts. "No, Horus was also talking to me," I explained. "Really? What'd he say? I'd better go get a pencil and a pad of paper…" he said, excited and distracted. "Fabian, I'm not a science project," I said, vaguely annoyed. "Well yeah, but you're not human," he said stupidly.

I felt my blood boil. "I…AM…HUMAN!" I screamed. "Whoa, Nina, you're glowing!" he said, which only contributed to my fury. "FABIAN, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M _human_?" I half-cried, half yelled. "Nina…" he tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it away. I was so overcome with emotion; I hadn't noticed that I had thrown it until it stuck into the wall behind him. I had thrown a knife at him, and only missed by a centimeter.

He stared at it in horror, and I suddenly realized what I had done. All of a sudden I felt tired. A wave of nausea rolled over me, and my legs collapsed. "Fabian…" I managed to croak before I passed out.

oOoOoOo

Amber

"But Daddy, I really don't want to meet your new girlfriend," I complained, lying back on my bed. "I don't care! All I want to meet is Mom. You said that maybe I could sometime! I don't care if she's some nobody who got pregnant with me; she's my biological mother and I WANT TO MEET HER!" Fabian appeared at the door, dragging…a body? "Daddy, I'll call you back later. Something really important just happened." I ended the conversation, and stood up.

On closer inspection, I saw that it was Nina. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screeched at him as I helped him get her situated on the bed. "I might've…said that she wasn't human…" he mumbled the last part, but I could still hear it. I slapped him hard, and then pushed him on the ground. "Okay, I deserve that," he muttered, holding his face. "What'd you do, punch her out next?" I asked, sitting down on Nina's bed. "No, she threw a steak knife at my head," he said angrily.

I laughed. "You think I believe that?" I asked. "Yes. She just started glowing and threw it with perfect accuracy, and I barely got out of the way before it impaled me. Then all of a sudden she turned pale, and fainted," he finished. "Also I was considering wearing skulls and crossbones today," I said sarcastically. "It's the truth!" he defended.

"Uh…" Nina mumbled, shaking her head slightly. I put my hand over Fabian's mouth. He slapped it away. "Wha…what happened?" she groaned, opening her eyes. "I'll let _Fabian _tell you," I said crossly, which was unusual for me.

"Well…I kind of said something that upset you…" he trailed off as a flash of recognition came over Nina's eyes. "I am _so _sorry Fabian. I really don't know what happened, it's just like anger controlled my body…" "Hey, do you know what Horus is the god of?" Fabian asked suddenly. "Well, no…"

He grabbed Nina's laptop and typed some things in rapidly. "Okay, so it looks like Horus is the god of…war and falcons." he whispered the last part. "Wait, so not only do I have a freaking god sharing my body, but a violent one at that?" she asked. Fabian nodded.

"Will we ever get a break from these mysteries?" I groaned. "Amber, can you leave me and Fabian alone for a second?" Nina asked with purpose. "Sure Fabina!" I squealed, and I dashed out of the room.

I listened in. Of course I did! I mean, what if they fought, or more important, kissed? I'd need to know if they figured out that they were soul mates!

"Look…Nina, you are perfectly human, and I'm sorry for what I said," Fabian said. "Oh, you'd better be," Nina said, sounding ticked off. "Nina, you have every right to be angry with me, but could you forgive me?" he asked quietly. "Like I said, I am sorry, and I owe it to you to accept your apology. It's just that calling someone not a human isn't exactly the best thing to say," she said. "But, the thing is you can't be human," he continued. I could practically hear Nina's blood boiling. "What?" she asked quietly, which was more dangerous than when she's yelling. "You're too beautiful to be human," he said simply.

"Oh, Fabian," she whispered. I heard nothing, but when I opened the door, I saw them French kissing on the bed. I smiled, and snapped a silent photo on my phone before creeping away.

**It was sort of a filler chapter. Well, do you like it or not? Tell in reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pen

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Drama4lifexoxo, I did change my penname! I didn't like my last one as much. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

Nina

After that little incident that happened in the morning, I decided to stay in bed all day, because I felt weak and nauseous the whole day. Amber brought me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk for lunch, but I could barely keep it down and had to take some Pepto Bismol to help settle my stomach.

Fabian stayed with me the whole day, entertaining me. He played cards with me, played Coldplay lyric videos on my laptop (I had an obsession with 'Paradise') and kept my mind off of Horus and the screwy problems that were going on in my life.

I must've slipped into a doze, because I shot up as soon as Amber screamed, "FABINA, IT'S TIME FOR SUPPER!" Fabian smiled at my shocked expression, and gently placed his hand on mine. "Trudy said that she'd take some chicken noodle soup up to you if you felt too sick to go down." I nodded, but said, "I'd rather head down. I don't want to be up here alone." He smiled, and helped me out of bed.

I almost swooned, but managed to stay awake as I wobbled over to my robe. Fabian came to help me, but I held up a finger, and wrapped my robe around my shoulders without bothering to slip my arms through the armholes.

I allowed Fabian to guide me by the small of my back out into the hall, and down the steps. Slowly but steady, we made our way to the dining room, where everyone was talking and giggling. Annabeth and Percy looked slightly out of place, talking quietly to each other, not bothering to pretend to like the others.

"Nina! You're down," Trudy exclaimed, setting a bowl of salad and a stack of china plates on the table. "Yeah, I didn't want to miss out on any news," I said weakly. "Well, I have your soup boiling in the kitchen. It should be done soon…" As if on cue, the sound of hissing and steam rose up. Trudy muttered something unintelligible, and hurried to the stove.

I sat down carefully in my thankfully empty seat, and Fabian followed suit. "So Nina, how are you doing?" Patricia asked, scooping lettuce leaves onto her plate. "Not so hot," I said honestly, staring nauseously at the putrid green leaves that Patricia pushed into her mouth. "Hey, so I noticed something really weird this morning," Jerome whispered lowly so that Trudy wouldn't hear. "There was a steak knife lodged in the wall! Do you think old Vickie got angry because of us 'meddling kids'?" Almost everyone laughed, but I exchanged a look with Fabian.

Luckily, Trudy came in with a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup, so that nobody could say any more on the matter. She placed it in front of me, along with a spoon, and felt my forehead. Clucking her tongue, she said, "No fever. Must be some kind of stomach bug. Do you need anything, dearie?" I shook my head, and Trudy retreated to the kitchen to check on the chicken and catch up on her copy of People magazine.

Before the conversation could pick up where it left off, 'Love Song' by Selena Gomez started blaring next to me. **(I personally don't like Selena Gomez's voice, but it seems like something Amber would like.) **Amber sighed, and glanced at the Caller ID. After she saw it, she hit 'Ignore Call' and stuffed some cucumbers in her mouth.

"What was that about?" Mara asked, confused. Amber swallowed loudly, and said, "My dad calling about his new girlfriend. He wants me to meet her, but what's the point if I've never even met my real mum?" Annabeth bit her lip, staring at Amber. "Ah, my mum did the same thing. Would it kill her to pick up a phone and call?" Mick asked angrily.

"You think a mum leaving you is bad? What about when your mum gets remarried to a retard that lands in prison, when your bio dad just left you on the streets?" Jerome pointed out. "Yeah, dads leaving sucks worse than mums leaving. My dad left us when we were babies," Patricia muttered. "My mum left when I was born," Fabian blurted out, then covered his mouth. "Same here," Mara said glumly. "My dad left," Alfie said to no one in particular. "My mum left," Joy whispered.

Annabeth shakily stood up. "You…all have a parent missing?" she asked nervously. We nodded. "Percy, show them," she whispered. "What-" "SHOW THEM!" she snapped. He brought out a pen, the same pen he was fooling with the first night we met them. Fabian sucked in a deep breath, and I realized that it was the pen that had supposedly turned into a sword. Jerome had tensed up, too.

Percy uncapped the pen, but instead of a metallic pen point showing, a bronze sword grew out of it. Joy, alarmed, yelped and hid behind Mick, who had grabbed a chair and was preparing to throw it at Fabian. Patricia just stared at it with fascination and a scary hunger, and Mara was hiding in Jerome's grasp, shivering.

I just stood there, knowing what would happen. Fabian had gripped my shoulders, but when he realized that I wasn't scared, he awkwardly tried to turn it into a shoulder-rubbing session. Amber had locked eyes with Alfie, and mouthed _If he comes near me, HELP ME! _And Alfie had rushed to Amber's side after she mouthed that. Eddie muttered 'cool' and let Patricia use him as a headrest as she waited for somebody to do something.

Percy was the first one to move. He capped the 'pen' which had shrunk as soon as he touched the cap of the pen to the sword tip. He put it in his pocket, and muttered; "_Now _we're in trouble." Annabeth nodded slightly. "We have to get them to Camp Half-Blood."


	8. Submit your OCs!

**Hey guys! Welcome to my very first OC form. Please submit your OCs!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Which magical being they are: (i.e. if they're a demigod, nymph, or any other kind of being in PJ)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Talents/skills:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush (optional):**

**Weapon(s) they use:**

**If they are a demigod, their godly parent:**

**(Optional) Past:**

**Anything else you want to include:**

**EXAMPLE**

**Name: Gertrude S. Fake**

**Gender: Female**

**Which magical being they are: Demigod**

**Appearance: Has green hair, has freckles, wears black clothing**

**Personality: WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?!**

**Friends: No one**

**Enemies: EVERYONE**

**Crush: Hades**

**Weapon(s) they use: Extreme cussing (What the **_**bleep bleep bleepity bleep bleep?!) **_

**If they are a demigod, godly parent: Aphrodite**

**(Optional) past: Lived in Florida. Hates Camp Half-Blood, and has multiple plans to escape, even though she can walk right off the border.**

**Anything else that you want to include: Gertrude S. Fake was taken out of the camp shortly before House of Anubis arrived, claiming to have been attacked by a 'ferocious, poisonous hamster named Fred' she is currently in a hospital for going insane.**

**So, please submit your OC ideas!**


	9. Not exactly the results of OCs

**Heheh…funny story, really. I tried to narrow down you guys, I really tried, but I realized that I either accepted all of you or none.**

**So…congrats to everyone for having their OC taken! Mind you, I'll have to adjust some characters, because (sorry! I should've mentioned this…) I want nobody born into the Big Three except the original characters. That kinda deviates from the plot that is top-secret, that I have laid out for this. So, if you need to make adjustments, PM me!**

**Congrats again!**

**~Munchkins Rule~**


	10. Chapter 10: Going to Camp Part 1

**God, you guys must hate me. Sorry, but I was suffering writer's block for so long that I actually forgot about my stories! I'm back though! SORRY!**

Nina

That day was the weirdest day of my life. Enough said. Well, then again, I suppose I have to tell you about the demons and the Hydra…

So after Percy wielded his sword/pen/thingamabob, Annabeth said darkly, "We have to get them to Camp Half-Blood." Percy nodded, staring at us as if we were the ones talking in riddles and having magic items.

Annabeth bit her lip, thinking so hard I could see the gears turning. "Where can you make a rainbow here?" She finally asked. "Um, you could always do a spray bottle and asphalt," Joy said after a few beats of silence. "Right. Percy, you'll have to come with me. Everyone else, stay put and under any circumstances, DO NOT leave." "Wait, what about Trudy? And our bags?" Amber asked. "Tell Trudy that we are going out to a party, and if you have to, bring some stuff," Annabeth said, not really paying that much attention. "But what if-" Annabeth cut her off by walking out the door.

"Okay, what do we do?" Alfie asked right as soon as they left. "What do you mean?" Mara asked innocently. "It's obvious we just can't go with them. They're completely mad!" Jerome pointed out. "I don't know. I mean, Percy has a sword!" Mara input. "Okay, guys, let's-" Patricia was cut off by a roar. "Wha…what was that?" Amber asked timidly. Another roar pierced the air. I gulped. "I think that Percy and Annabeth are telling the truth," I whispered.

oOoOoOo

We did the natural thing: We screamed and ran. Amber dashed upstairs, while Alfie bolted for the bathroom. Mara took cover in the broom closet, and Patricia just pretended to suddenly forget something in the common room, dragging Eddie with her. Fabian and Mick deserted me for their room, and Jerome ran for the end of the hall. I stood, lone and paralyzed with fear, in the foyer.

Another roar shook the house. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!" I screeched, fear seizing my mind. I fell to the floor, my hands slapping the wood and making me jump more. I was so scared that my mind was just blank as my whole body shook, and I realized vaguely that I was having a panic attack.

Then, miraculously, a steely calm feeling crept into my mind. Adrenaline surged through my veins, and I could feel myself standing up. _Let me take control, _Horus urged. He did the stupidest thing possible, though: He marched me RIGHT OUT THE DOOR.

The creature stood about a hundred yards away. It had huge, ugly brown scaled feet, which led up to the largest, scariest, worst thing I had ever seen.

It was twenty feet tall, easy, and had scales that looked as tough as titanium that led up to a huge, long neck, which sprouted not one, BUT FIVE HEADS. All of them were huge, and had dagger-like teeth that were gross and green, dripping poison. It breathed fire, burning most of the trees up. The monster's eyes glowed yellow, paralyzing me right as I looked at it.

I felt like running for my life. I felt like curling up in a ball and sobbing my heart out. I felt like begging for mercy. Instead, Horus made me dart straight for it. _**Okay, I'm NOT going to fight that…thing! **_I told Horus. _Well, how else is it going to go away? _He asked stupidly. "Nina, what the hell are you doing?!" a voice called from the backside of the monster. Percy darted out, looking at me like I had three heads. "J-just w-wanted to s-see this thing up c-close," I stuttered. "_RARRR!" _the thing said, snapping at me. I bolted out of the way, as Percy tried attacking the chinks in its scales with that bronze sword. But why wasn't he lopping off its heads?

I tried thinking. A monster with five heads, it seemed familiar somehow. Then I realized, I had read a book with it in it. Hercules's twelve tasks! One of them was to defeat a thing like this! But…the Hydra was just a myth.

_Well, it's not a myth now, _Horus cursed in my head. "Right, ah, hello, Hydra, I don't want to hurt—AAH!" I screamed as it blew fire into my face. I ducked and rolled, ending up side-by-side Percy. "ARE YOU STUPID?!" He yelled as he slashed at the Hydra's body. "Yes! Do you have any fire?" I asked, staring at the beast. "What do you think?!" he asked as we dodged another attack. "Right…I need a flamethrower," I decided. _I can help, _Horus thought grumpily, obviously angry that I had refused his help. _**Now would be a good time, **_I thought, running into a tree stump as I tried to get away. I winced as the pain bloomed in my ankle. I dove behind it, and hid.

_Reach into the Duat_, He said like 'duh'. _**What the heck is a Duat?**_I thought furiously. _Oh, I forgot_ _that you are new to this. Well, the Duat is sort of a magic stream for Egyptians, ancient and forever, with many different_—I yelled as the Hydra tried to bit my head off. _**QUICKLY**_**! **I yelled at Horus. _Ju_s_t imagine you're opening a locker, and I'll help you from there_! He said. I doubted that would work, but I pretended that there was this very large locker containing a flamethrower. I shoved my hand into empty space, and…grabbed a metal handle?

I pulled out a nozzle that was attached to a container that looked like a fire extinguisher. The container had a strap on it, and I threw it over my shoulder like it was a very heavy backpack. "Here goes nothing," I said, trying not to freak out that I just produced a freaking flamethrower out of nothing. I limped out as I saw Percy make another attempt to hurt it, but I could tell he was distracted because he was trying to lead the monster away from both me and the house. "Percy, chop his heads off!" I yelled, charging the thing even though I felt like my leg was being bathed in acid. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled at me as he dodged both a head snapping and another breathing fire in his face. The other three were staring at me the way a tiger would before pouncing on an innocent gazelle.

"SOMETHING VERY STUPID! JUST DO IT!" I shouted. He shook his head but sliced off a head. It hit the ground with a sickening _plop. _Before two heads could take its place, I broke out the flamethrower and pulled the trigger. White hot flames burst out of the nozzle, dousing the stump in fiery tongues. The other four heads screamed in pain, flailing as the neck became charred and unusable. "Where did you get that?" Percy asked as he cut another head. "Doesn't matter! How the heck do we kill this thing?!" I screamed, allowing fear to come back into my system. "Just keep flaming it!" He yelled, rolling onto his side as one of the only three heads left attacked him.

I did as I was told, and as I reduced the last head into nothing, it started crumbling, as if it was a sand castle. No, it was _actually _turning into sand. I gasped as the whole thing turned into dirt and was swept away by the wind. "W—am I dreaming?" I asked, backing up from the black haired guy. Before he could answer, Annabeth came running around the corner. "Okay, Chiron's sending some pegasi our way—hey, what happened?" She asked as she took in my hurt leg and our charred clothes. "Hydra," Percy said, as if that explained everything.

Apparently it did, because Annabeth cursed, then asked, "Wait, how'd you defeat it?" "Ask her," her," Percy said, pointing to me. "Ah…we have to get back to the others," I said, dashing up the hill to Anubis house.

oOoOoOo

When I reached the house, people were still cowering, except for Fabian who was running around, trying to find me. When the door opened and I came in, Fabian sighed and ran over to me. "Sorry, I got scared," he apologized sheepishly. "Of course you did. Don't worry, it's fine!" I kissed his cheek and he sighed, obviously relieved. That is, until he smelled the smoke coming off our clothes.

"What happened?!" he yelled, taking the flamethrower and my burns and cuts. "Er, you wouldn't believe it," I said reluctantly. "Wha-" was all he got out before I yelled in alarm. "WHAT _IS _THAT?"

**Hehe, you'll find out next chapter! Updates on Halloween make me feel special ****. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Going to Camp Part 2

Nina

I've had the strangest, longest, worst day in the world. First I throw a knife at my boyfriend because I was possessed by an Egyptian god, then I became ill because of that. Next, naturally, Percy and Annabeth claim we're half _Greek _god, and these huge Hydra starts attacking me and Percy. And now, there was an army of humanoid demons marching toward me.

When I say humanoid, it definitely is the loosest definition of that term. Although they stood regularly, had two pairs of limbs, a stomach, chest, back, and so on, but for most of them, their skin was pastel colored, as if a small child found a drawing of a person and decided to make them interesting by making their skin eccentric. But even the flesh toned ones wouldn't be counted as human, because instead of a head, they had deadly devices attached to their bodies. Some had axes, some corkscrews; one even had a double-barreled rifle instead of the normal head. They were marching, but fast; they would get there in a few moments.

The weird thing was that I didn't freak out, or even become scared. Maybe because it was such a strange, scary day, that all my fear and anger drained out of me, leaving only a serene calm that I'd obviously not used up behind. I smoothly lifted up the flamethrower, threw the strap over my shoulder, and nodded to Percy, but he was too busy staring at the approaching army, a perplexed expression on his face. Annabeth was staring at it with as much intensity as she could muster, as confused as Percy was. "Uh…guys?" I asked tentatively.

"These…these aren't monsters…" Annabeth mumbled. "Wait, what?" I asked. "I don't know," she said, confused. "Okay…uh…" I didn't know what I was supposed to do. What COULD I do? "Well…time to make history!" I wasn't thinking, I wasn't listening to my gut, even my instincts screamed not to do it. But with a deep breath, I started running off to battle.

Weirdly enough, I was WINNING. Apparently these stupid…creatures were actually stupid, because although they had frightening weapons for heads, they didn't know how to use their heads. Literally. So, I quickly demolished half the army, my other senses only working half the time. No drama, no agony, just pure fighting. It was easy, and I didn't even have to use Egyptian magic or the Dwat or whatever you called it. _Yeah, get 'em! _Horus cheered in my mind, and I felt my arm swat another enemy, and he backed up and disappeared, although he did leave a shallow cut on my arm.

"NINA!" My boyfriend's voice stopped me up short, as did the last remaining demon. Everyone except Annabeth and Percy, who apparently were in battle with me, was pointing at the sky. Figures were nearing us, coming down. I aimed my handy flamethrower, but a hand stopped me. "Allies," Annabeth explained. The demon, who Percy was still holding down, tried to break free and attack me, but Percy silenced him with his bronze sword.

"How," he panted, "did you do that? How are you _glowing?_" I held out a hand, and a pale yellowish light surrounded it. I shook my head in disbelief.

Percy looked at Annabeth, who was thinking hard. "Maybe she bathed in the River Styx," he suggested. "No Seaweed Brain, she hasn't even heard of Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth gave him a get-real look. "And besides, she did get hurt," she motioned to my arm, which was seeping blood. "Um sorry, but what is this river of sticks?" I asked tentatively. "Nothing," Annabeth waved off my question.

"Blackjack's waiting," Percy said suddenly out of the blue. "_Blackjack?_" Now I was totally lost. "Yeah, my, um, pegasus," Percy said. My eyes widened. "_Pegasus?" _"Look behind you," he nodded. I turned around and almost fainted. Six horses with wings stood near us, and I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Amber was pointing at it and gaping, Mara was already out cold, and Eddie was petting one, while the rest of them either gathered near Mara or tried to grasp the concept of the pegasi.

"That," Percy said, pointing to a jet black one, "is Blackjack. And they are your lifts to Camp Half-Blood."

**I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!**


	12. AN: See You Soon

** Hey, guys. To ease your worried minds, don't worry. I'm not leaving FanFiction. It's more of a…see you soon. It's become to keep up with this and schoolwork and extra things I'm doing, so I've decided to just warn you that I might not post until summer. Don't worry though, I'm definitely coming back, and I'll frequent the website if someone wants to PM me, I just won't be posting chapters of my stories. I mean, I might once in a blue moon, but more likely than not I'll go several weeks without posting. (I have pulled those stunts before, though, so you all probably saw this coming.)**

** Some notes about my active stories:**

**The Silver Watch:**** Don't worry, definitely continuing that one. I just don't know how to write the second chapter, so I've been writing and rewriting that one.**

**Fighters:**** That one's really fun to write, so I might update that one a little more than the rest ****.**

**The Chosen Ones:**** I've actually been thinking of maybe-sort-of-discontinuing that…but if I continue, please tell me whether I should skip to the fourth year or not!**

**House of Fame:**** I probably won't update that until summer, but I did recently come out with a new chapter, and nobody's reviewed…AT ALL. That makes me kind of sad…also, I might split the tour into two books.**

**The Last Prophecy:**** Never fear, coming out with a new chapter soon! They're at Camp Half-Blood, and they'll meet some of the OCs. Sorry if I don't use yours at first, there's a TON. They're all great, though!**

** So…I guess that's it…see you soon, then.**

** Lots of love,**

** Don'tEvenBlink**


End file.
